Say It Now
by NerdyAlert
Summary: Edward Cullen has just lost his mother and step father. Now he has to live with the father that gave him up and his family. JxE Au/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the characters. Stephanie Meyers does.

**Summary: **Edward Cullen has just lost his mother and step-father. Now he has to live with a father who didn't want him and his family. Watch as he copes with losing his family. Living with the man who willingly gave him up. Dealing with the his father's wife who made it her mission to fit him in there family. Alice and Emmett. And falling in love with a blonde haired blue-eyed boy, Jasper Hale.

Carlisle Cullen smiles as he looks at his family. They were all in the dining room having dinner. He looked at his beautiful brown haired wife, Esme Cullen, talking to their fifteen year old daughter, Alice Cullen, about the latest fashion trends. He watched as their son, Emmett Cullen, wolf down his food like it's the last thing he'll ever eat again. This was his family. His beautiful family.

Carlisle grabs Esme's hand and squeezes it. She looks at him briefly, smiles softly and then turns back to Alice to continue talking. He sighs happily and continues to eat the delicious meat loaf his wife made.

Then right in the middle of dinner the phone rings. No one gets up to answer it. Dinner time was the Cullen family time. No one was allowed to pick up the phone during dinner. It was a rule.

After a few rings the Cullen's pause to see if someone was going to leave a voicemail. Carlisle stopped breathing when a woman started speaking. His face turns paler than it already was. He could feel the eyes of his family on him looking at him with wide shocked eyes.

"Hello Mr. Carlisle Cullen," the woman on the phone says. "My name is Pattie Sinclair. I'm a social worker from Chicago. I am calling to let you know that we have your son Edward Cullen in custody. We're sorry to inform you but Elizabeth Masen and her husband has died..."

To say Esme Cullen was shocked would be an understatement. Her husband had another son? Why hadn't she known that. They've been together a long time. Shouldn't she have known this? Why hasn't she ever met this Edward Cullen? Esme looks at her husband who went to pick up the phone after the social worker said that Elizabeth Masen and her husband had died. Through the shock Esme couldn't help but feel sad for the boy who's just lost his family.

Esme looks at her two beautiful children. They looked shocked. They should be. They have a brother they never knew about.

Esme can't sit still so she gets up to clear the table. She needs to take her mind off the fact that her husband has another child. How old was Edward? Did Carlisle cheat on her? She picks up the plates and bring them in the kitchen. She sets them in the sink but can't bring herself to wash them. She leans against the the counter and puts her face in her hands.

Esme heres Carlisle hang up the phone. "Esme," Carlisle calls quietly. "Can you please come here?" Esme wipes her face and walks back into there dining room. She sits back down without looking at Carlisle. All is quiet. "I know this is coming as a shock."

Esme let's out a humorless laugh. "A shock?" She turns her face to look at the man she loves. "Carlisle that is the understatement of the century! You have another son! A son that you obviously knew about! Why haven't you told us? Did you cheat on me?"

Carlisle's eyes widen in shock. "No Esme of course not! How could you think I would do such a thing like that?"

"How could you keep something like having another son a secret from me?" Esme shoots back.

Carlisle let's out a tired sigh. He looks at his children. They're looking at him differently. Do they think he cheated on their mother?

"Elizabeth Masen," Carlisle begins. "Well when I met her name was Elizabeth Scott. I met her at a club. It was a one night stand. I was drunk and so was she. The morning after we... you know she left and I thought that was the last time I would see her. But a couple of weeks later she tracked me down and told me she was pregnant. I was shocked. I asked her if she was sure it was my baby. She told me when we had sex she was a virgin. I believed her. Elizabeth was a sweet woman.

"I didn't want to be one of those guys. The one that abadons their kids. So I asked Elizabeth to marry me. Even though I didn't even know her. She said no. She said I didn't have to be in the baby's life but she needed help taking care of it. She didn't want to abort he pregnancy. I wanted to walk away. I did. But I just couldn't. So for five months I took care of her." Carlisle looks Esme in her eyes. "Then I met you. You amazed me. I was fascinated by you. You had just suffered a miscarriage and a divorce. Then you took in your sister's son after she and her husband died, Emmett. For those four months before she gave birth I started falling in love with you and I loved Emmett too.

"So I did something so selfish. Something so very selfish that it still haunts me. I talked to Elizabeth and told her I wanted nothing to do with the baby. I told her that I would pay child support to help support the baby." Esme eyes are brimming with tears. Her kind, compassionate husband did that? Her Carlisle? If Carlisle wasn't the one telling her this it would be hard to believe. Hell it was hard to believe now. "I wasn't that cruel though. I was there when she gave birth to him. I held him in my arms. She asked me to sign the birth certificate. I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. She looked at me with such sad eyes."

"How could you do that dad?" Emmett speaks up. Carlisle looks at his intimidating son who was nothing more than a teddy bear.

"You and your mother had been through enough. i didn't want to add my baggage to your life. I wanted to give you two the world." Carlisle looks at Alice who's silently crying. Esme was quiet. In her own thoughts. Just when you knew a person something like this has to happen.

"Go upstairs," Esme whispers. Emmett gets up immediately. He doesn't spare his dad a glance as he walks over to kiss his moms forehead and help his sister out of her seat and up the stairs. They stay quiet for a moment.

"Esme?" Carlisle whispers, breaking the silence.

"So you left your son behind because of me. You left him to grow up without a father? To grow up feeling unwanted? To grow up feeling second best because you thought I couldn't handle it?" Carlisle drops his head in shame. Carlisle knew one day this might happen. Carlisle hated himself for leaving his son behind like he was unwanted. And to tell the truth he kind of was.

"I'm sorry Esme. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

Carlisle nods his head. He lifts his head a little to look at his wife. She looked so sad. But even if she was sad he had to ask. He had to ask if Edward could live here. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knowingly let Edward go into foster care. "I know this is a bad situation. I know I've done wrong by him. But I can make it right. Can he come live witth us Esme? Please? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knowingly let him go into foster care."

"Of course he can come live here Carlisle. It's the least we can do. The poor boy just lost his family." Carlisle let's out a relieved sigh.

"I have to fly to Chicago to sign some papers and help him pack." Esme nods and stands up from her seat. "I'm booking a flight tonight for tomorrow afternoon." Esme nods again.

"Your sleeping on the couch tonight." She says. Carlisle winces even though he knew this was coming. "And while your down here clean up the dining room and kitchen please." Then she walks upstairs leaving Carlisle by himself.

**So how was it? Next chapter you meet Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle Cullen was nervous. Extremely so. He was nervous to meet his own son. Son? Could he even call Edward his son? In the eyes of the law Edward Cullen was his son. But in the eyes of Edward Cullen himself? Carlisle will only look like the man who helped concieve him. The man who gave him up. Carlisle wondered what Elizabeth told Edward about him. He wondered if she even told Edward about him at all.

It was the day after Carlisle's family found out about Edward. He was now in Chicago after a four hour and fifteen minute flight. He was already in the hotel he booked to stay at and his wife was already told that he got there perfectly safe. Then, Carlisle spent two hours sitting on the hotel bed staring at the wall thinking of the different scenrios of meeting Edward. Carlisle was excited, anxious, worried, ashamed, and scared. Carlisle lets out a little snort. A grown man scared of a sixteen year old.

He was meeting Edward in the morning. Eleven O'clock. He was going to meet his son. He wondered what Edward will look like. Does he have Carlisle's blonde hair or Elizabeth's unusual bronze colored hair? Does he have Carlisle's green eyes or Elizabeth's hazel eyes? Is he tall, average height or short? What would Edward's reaction to him be? Would Edward be angry, surprised, shocked, in denial?

Suddenly Carlisle couldn't breathe. The unknown was truly terrifying. So instead of thinking of what meeting Edward was going to be like, he decided to go to sleep. It was easier said than done.

(*****)

Edward Cullen stared up at the ceiling of the room provided for him where he was currently residing. He couldn't sleep. Which was understandable seeing as his parents were dead and his life was changed forever. One would think Edward would have cried himself to sleep, but Edward hasn't cried once since his parents died. He's just been numb.

Edward hates himself. Even though he knows it's completely stupid to think he caused the death of his parents. It's not like he started the flu epidemic that hit Chicago. Maybe it's survivers guilt. Yeah it was definitely survivors guilt. How did he survive the flu when his mom and step-dad didn't? The doctors kept telling him it was because he is a young and healthy boy. That wasn't a good enough explanation.

On top of all that Edward has to meet his birth father. Tomorrow. He couldn't deal with that just yet. Edward never wanted to get to know the man who gave him his last name. He never longed to track down Carlisle Cullen. He never yearned to get to know Carlisle and have Carlisle get to know him. His mom told him all about what happened between her and Carlisle. After she told him the story she kept saying "he truly is a good man, Eddie." Edward's mom had a good heart because it just seemed to him that Carlisle abandoned him and his mother for another women and her kid(which wasn't even really her kid). Edward pretty much thought that that was not the defintion of a good man.

Now he had to go live with the man and his family. Edward is so not ready for any of this. So he closes his eyes and goes back to better times.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle sits in his rental car, gripping the steering wheel tightly with sweaty hands. He was in front of the house that Edward was residing in. It was the home of a foster mom who had one to many foster kids on her hands. Carlisle rests his head on the steering wheel and lets out a deep breath. He could do this, couldn't he? He could. He could face Edward. Edward the son he abandoned. He couldn't do this.

He sits up and grabs his cellphone from the passenger seat. He dials Esme's cellphone number.

"Carlisle," she answers formally.

"Esme," he breathes heavily. "I-I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't stand the hate I know that's going to be in his eyes. I can't stand the loathing, anger, and utter sadness that may be in his eyes. I'm a coward, Esme."

"Oh Carlisle," she responds softly. "I'm not going to sugar coat it honey. You will see all these things. He'll pull away from you, he'll yell at you, he'll give you attitude, or he may not even acknowledge your presence. But you have to face that Carlisle. You knew this day may come, not in this circumstance, but you knew and now it's here. And you're not a coward Carlisle. You're just human."

Carlisle rests his head back on the steering wheel. "I think I'd prefer him yelling at me than him not acknowledging my presence." He lets out a humorless laugh. They stayed silent on the phone but that was fine. Carlisle didn't want to talk. He just needed Esme and she knew that. That's one of the reasons he fell for her. She didn't pressure him to talk or tried to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. She just let him be, with her right by his side every step of the way.

"You should go," Esme uttered gently.

"Right. I should go. Go get Edward. And I will be coming back to Forks with Edward." Carlisle replied firmly. "I love you Esme."

"Love you too. Bye" Esme hangs up. Carlisle gets out of the car, shuts the car door, and then begins his journey to the front door.

(********)

Edward Cullen blinked at the picture of his mom, step-dad, and him. He was sitting on the bed that he slept in last night. His bag is downstairs in front of the front door. Sheesh, they sure did want him gone.

He only has a few of his outfits with him. The rest is at his old home. The social worker said that Carlisle agreed to go there and help pack up his stuff. Frankly, Edward didn't want Carlisle going anywhere near his old home. But Edward's really not in the mood to be childish. He's so sad and so tired. All he wants to do is hide under his covers and rest.

The door bell rings and Edward stiffens. He hears the door open then close and then talking. He lets out a shaky breath. He hears little foot steps running up the stairs and towards the room he was in. A little girl with short red hair bust opens the bedroom door.

"Eddie!" The little four-year-old yells. "Mama wants you. A man is here to see you!" She giggles and twirls. Actually twirls. "He looks like Pwince Chawming." She runs out of the room and down the stairs yelling, "Come on Eddie!"

Edward stands up. This is it. This is the moment he never wanted thrust upon him. He's not ready. Not even close. But he really doesn't have any other choice. He begins to walk.

(*******)

Carlisle smiles politely as the foster mother goes on and on about her foster kids and how good a boy Edward is and how it's a shame his parents died.

Inside Carlisle is panicking. There's so many emothions bouncing inside of him. Now he knew how bounce houses felt like. The foster mother stops talking when the little girl with the red hair comes back. Following behind her is the sound of another pair of footsteps, only slightly louder than the little girls.

Carlisle palms begin to sweat profusely. His breathing picks up more. He starts shuffling in place. Carlisle is about to ask the mother where the bathroom was but then Edward made it in front of them.

Carlisle sucks in a breath and holds it at the sight of his son. The first thing he notices is that Edward looks nothing like him. The next is that Edward inherited his eyes. And the last is that Edward had the best poker face in the world.

Their eyes meet and Carlisle sees that Edward did in fact inherit his eye color. That's when Carlisle let's out the air he's been holding. This is his son. Edward being in front of him, in the flesh, brings back all the feelings of guilt and shame he's been feeling for years for abandoning both Edward and Elizabeth. But it also brings the feeling of determination.

He'll do anything in his power to make Edward feel like apart of his family. He'll do eveything in his power to make Edward happy. He'll do everything in his power to get Edward's forgiveness. And not just because it's the right thing to do but because he wants to. He really does want to get to know Edward.

So he straightens himself up and gives Edward a small smile. "Hi Edward. I'm Carlisle."

(*******)

**I don't know when the next update will be. I suck at this don't I? But thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry for the errors. Until next time :-D**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm so sorry for the late update! Yet again. I know I suck at updating. Honestly I don't know where I'm going with this story but I want this story to happen so bad. I would give it to someone, I'm just afraid of what they'll do to it. Also I have this great Twilight/Harry Potter crossover that I'm dying to do but I feel like I have to get halfway through this story to even begin planning that story.

Oh just a heads up that Bella wont really be in this story. She'll be Alice's best friend but that's it really. I don't like Bella but I'm not going to go out of my way to bash her. I'm not going to include her that much. She'll pop up now and again, which is understandable since she is Alice's best friend and Edward is going to be living with the Cullens.

I also want to add that Edward is not going to warm up to the other Cullens quickly. There will be times where he gets angry, jealous, and frustrated. There will also be times where he is childish and petty. I just believe in a situation like this anyone would act that way.

Now is a time for thanks! Look out for your name! Thank you to: _**sasharose11, Gillian Aubrey, firpogirl, Letty1973, .x, Dixie.f.9, Marie One, MEKK. NatHolm, ThePsychoVamp, AidenVanHelsing, LaNaturalBreezeof-Books, VampireLestat12, unicorn55, sibaruneko, 35nanou, AJFM Drofnats, 82, Dahli18, DianaB17, EmbaYuuen, DreamingPoet1988, FairyDust18, Ireland2112, kiss-me221, Luv2Live, Maegrambaiel, MarthaRRLeBlanc, MyZebraWillEatYou **_(I am love with this name BTW), _**Oilily, On Lollipops and Crisps, POZZU, PinkLotus2, Ruhnezmay, Sparrow23, Vixen doll, amethyst sleeper93, beanotherculler, daffy410, dawn257, ffcrazedmumma, flutterfli, gsravidfan, kellybear3, kirifox, laverett, marielosbooksfan, mw138, rosmarlin, sasharosell, shawdowhawk86, tori1234, weranwithwolves, winston wolfe, DragonMasterof10, Emily loves Edward, MikkiNikki101, PRSpice, Sunflower31, angelzawright89, asphaltcowgirl, catie-twilight-lover1, cuteblue62, genteel, marbletai, monty09, pie-102, tulipgirl, twlightobsessions and thank you to the Guests. **_Seriously thank you all. If I forgot your name tell me and I'll add it to the next chapter. If I spelt your name wrong just tell me and I'll fix that right away.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. I don't own the characters. Stephanie Meyers does.

(********)

Edward can do nothing but stare at his biological father. He couldn't help but notice he looked nothing like this man. The only thing they had in common was their eyes. Carlisle had on fancy clothes from head to toe. His hair was blonde and short. He had a genuine friendly, kind smile on his pale face. Edward couldn't help but think he wanted to slap that smile right off his face. He couldn't help the wave of anger that swept over him. He couldn't help the small wave of hurt that snuck up on him. This man left him with just his last name and without looking back. And Edward can't help but feel so unwanted. Especially at a time like this when his mom was gone.

Edward swallows back the wave of anger and hurt. He was going to treat this man with respect. He was going to be polite and kind. That's how his mother raised him and he act in a way that she would be disappointed in. Even if he wanted to.

He starightens up and says in a cool, polite voice, "Hello Mr. Cullen."

He sees Carlisle's smile dim at the formal tone Edward addressed him with. Edward didn't care. He couldn't care. So Edward just turns to Mrs. Ray, the foster mother, and thanked her for allowing him to stay at her house. She smiles brightly at him and darws him into a crushing hug. She then took his face in her hands and said how sorry she was for his lost. He needs and gives her hs most charming smile. After she let go of his face he walked over to his suitcases.

"Here let me help you with those," Carlisle said, reaching out his hand to grab a suitcase.

Edward blokes his hand and grunts, "I got it, thanks." He picks up both of the suitcases. The little red haired girl opens the front door for him and yells, "Bye Eddie! Have fun with your daddy!" Edward winces but smiles and tells her goodbye before walking out the door.

Edward walks behind Carlisle so Carlisle can show him to his car. When they reached Carlisle's rented Mazda 3, he pops the trunk and gestures Edward to put his suitcases in. Edward looks back at the foster house. He can't go back. Even if he could he didn't want to. He knows what happens when your in the foster system. You just keep bouncing from one home to another. His best friend, Riley, was in the foster system for years before his older brother was finally able to get custody of him. When Riley was sleeping over at his house he would have nightmares. He never talked about them.

Edward puts his suitcases in the trunk and closes it. Carlisle stands next to him, rubbing his hands together in a nervous gesture. He keeps opening and closing his mouth. Finally Carlisle speaks.

"Let's get on the road then," Carlisle mumbled. He walks around the car to get to he drivers side. Edward hestitantly walks to the passenger side. He puts his hand on the handle. He closes his eyes to brace himself for the horribly awkward car ride to his old home. He sighs and gets in the car.

(*********)

The ride to Edward's house was painfully awkward. Edward rested his head on the window and watched Carlisle out of the corner on his eye. Carlisle was always opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out a safe topic to talk about. Edward guessed he couldn't find a safe topic. He didn't think there was a safe topic they could talk about. Except the weather. The weather is the safest topic to go with. But Edward didn't feel like talking. He had to prepare himself to face his home again. He had to prepare himself to clean out his home. He had to prepare himself to let go of the wonderful memories him, his mom, and his step-dad had made in this house. He had to prepare himself for Carlisle to taint those memories with his prescence.

Edward peeks at Carlisle out of the corner of his left eye. Carlisle keeps opening and closing his mouth, probably still trying to figure out to connect with Edward. So Edward turned on the radio to keep Carlisle from talking to him. He didn't care that some religion program was on. He would listen to that just so carlisle wouldn't keep trying to speak to him.

Fifteen minutes later and Carlisle is pulling into the driveway of Edward's home. Edward closes his eyes and tries to breath calmly through his nose. Edward tries to hold back the panick attack that wants to consume him. He spends a few minutes trying to breath normally.

He only moves when Carlisle speaks to him. "Edward are you okay?" Carlisle asks gently. Edward opens his eyes only to see Carlisle hestitantly reaching for him.

"I'm fine," Edward grunts, unbuckles his seatbelt, and gets out the car. He looks at his home and takes a step forward, preparing to enter.

(*********)

Edward swept through the first floor, picking out the things he wanted to keep. They were mostly pictures, his mom's favorite apron, and his step-dads kitchen mittens. Then he went upstairs. He was relieved when Carlisle didnt follow him and instead went to his car to get boxes.

Edward doesn't go to his room. He doesn't even look at his closed bedroom door. He makes a beeline straight for his mother's room. He rest his hand on the door opens it. Edward is immediately hit with the smell of his mother. It makes his eyes water but he doesn't cry. He wipes his eyes quickly and takes a step forward.

He walks towards the closet, caressing the bed as he passes it. The closet door is open. He grabs his mothers favorite dress and presses it to his nose. For the first time since his mother died, Edward lets himself cry.

(*******)

**A/N:** I'm sorry to leave it at that! This chapter was supposed to be longer. Edward was suppose to meet the other Cullens and then the chapter was going to end. But I got extremely lazy. Plus I got caught up in Once Upon A Time on Netflix. You know that cool show on ABC. And Supernatural season 8 is finally on Netflix. And I'm currently addicted to Sims. These are the main three things I do when I have free time which is like almost never. Enjoy. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle walks into the only room with a door open. He sees Edward crying into a dress. Carlisle feels completely helpless. This poor boy has just lost his family and Carlisle knows he's making everything worse by being here. Carlisle knows he's making everything worse by taking Edward to live with him and his family. The family he left Edward for. Carlisle wants to make it better but he never can. He knows that, but he'll keep trying. Forever.

So he takes a step forward. His weight makes the floorboard under the carpet creak. Edward's head shoots up and he looks up at Carlisle. Carlisle winces at the despair and anger on Edwards face.

"Get out," Edward whispers. "Get the fuck out of my mothers room!" Carlisle flees out the door and back downstairs, into the kitchen.

Carlisle curses his stupidity. He shouldn't have walked inside of Elizabeth's room, especially while knowing Edward was in there crying. But Carlisle just wanted to comfort Edward. He just wanted to be useful to Edward. He lost a moment of reality but he vows to never let it happen again. Edward is in a vulnerable place in his life right now and Carlisle knows Edward doesn't want him to see him like that. That wasn't Carlisle's right. Carlisle didn't get to have a chance to see Edward mourn or cry. Carlisle didn't have a place in comforting Edward. Not right now. Maybe not ever.

Carlisle runs his fingers through his hair. Carlisle never thought taking Edward in would be easy, but he just couldn't imagine how hard having Edward around would be for everyone, especially Edward. However, there was no way Carlisle was going to abandon Edward again. He made that mistake the first time but never again. No matter how hard it gets, Edward would always have him.

Carlisle hears footsteps on the stairs. He pretends to get some water from the sink. He turns around to see Edward hovering in front of the entrance of the kitchen.

Edward sighs and steps foreward. "I'm sorry I cursed at you Carlisle," he mutters. Carlisle could tell it took every ounce of his being to say thaat to him. Carlisle smiles because Elizabeth raised a wonderful boy.

Carlisle dismisses the apology with the wave of his hand and a smile. "How about we get to packing what you want in the boxes?" Edward just nods, turns around, and heads back upstairs. Carlisle follows.

(***********)

After they're done packing and all the boxes are in Carlisle's rental, Edward takes one more walk through the house while Carlisle makes a quick stop to the post office to mail the boxes Edward wanted to bring to his new home. Edward wasn't going to be back for a while, but knowing the house was his and no one could could tear it down or buy it without his permission is comforting. This was his mothers house. The one that's taken twenty years of paying mortgages just to become hers. She left it in her will to Edward.

Edward knew from this point on he would just be existing. He knew that from this point on his depression would grow. He just wanted his mother. His step-father too. He wanted his family back. His small, little happy family. Edward felt tears fall down his face but he did nothing to stop them. Edward decides to stop wandering about the house his mother raised him in. He walks out the front door and locks it and waits on the porch.

(**********)

Five hours later, Carlisle and Edward landed in Washington.

(**********)

**Sorry for this being so late and so short! I'm just having a really bad couple of months and I'm constantly depressed about myself. But i hope you enjoy.**


End file.
